


Gdybyś zechciał spojrzeć

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Yurio zawsze tańczył tylko dla Viktora i pragnął tylko, by Nikiforov na niego spojrzał.Krótkie spojrzenie na Yurio i jego relację z Viktorem





	Gdybyś zechciał spojrzeć

Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz. Widzę ten błysk w twoim oku. Patrzysz na niego tak, jak nigdy nie spojrzałeś na mnie. Z podziwem. Z radością. Z miłością.

Co mógłbym zrobić, żebyś tak spojrzał na mnie? Zepsuć kolejnego Salchowa? Rozbić nos o bandę? Być bezwładną lalką na trzymanych przez ciebie sznurkach?

Dzieciak. Tym dla ciebie jestem. Nigdy niczym więcej. Między tobą a mną jest trzynaście lat, między tobą a nim cztery. Prosta matematyka. Jestem za młody, prawda? Nigdy nie traktowałeś mnie poważnie. Złożyłeś obietnicę, której nigdy nie zamierzałeś dotrzymać.

Ten dzieciak wchodzi teraz na lód i wygrywa. Zwycięża, bo jest lepszy, bardziej skupiony, spokojniejszy. Zwycięża, bo może. Perfekcyjna maska nigdy nie opada. Wyuczone ruchy są machinalne. Widzisz, też potrafię być jak lalka. Czasem między jednym udanym skokiem a drugim udaje mi się spotkać twoje spojrzenie. Nigdy nie daję się temu rozproszyć choć wiem, że na mnie patrzysz.

Nie wiesz jednego. Że zawsze tańczę tylko dla ciebie. I wciąż się łudzę, że kiedyś przestaniesz na mnie patrzeć, ale spojrzysz. Choć raz spojrzysz na mnie tak, jak na niego.


End file.
